Javelin (weapon)
.]] The is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually a the weakest spear used mainly by the Dragoon class, but varies depending on the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Javelin is the weakest spear in the game, and can be bought for 300 gil at Altair and Gatrea. It provides +6 Attack, +65% Accuracy, and +2% Evasion. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Javelin is a low-ranked spear that provides 22 Attack. It is either bought at the Dwarven Castle for 650 gil or found on the Dwarven Mine Path while playing as Edge. Final Fantasy V The Javelin is a mid-level spear which can only be stolen from Sand Bears. It is the most powerful spear in the First World, and is obtained as early as before the Ronka Ruins. It has an Attack of 52, and can be used by Freelancers, Gladiators, and Dragoons. Final Fantasy VII The Javelin is a weapon for Cid, and provides 62 Attack, 104 Attack%, 12 Magic, and has five Materia slots, four of which are linked together. It also provides Double AP and provided five Materia slots, making the best Materia leveling weapon in the game, and is found in Gaea's Cliff. Final Fantasy IX The Javelin is the weakest spear in the game, and is Freya's starting weapon. It can be bought for 880 gil, has an Attack of 8, and teaches the ability Dragon Killer. Final Fantasy XII The Javelin is the weakest spear in the game, requires 15 LP to use, costs 1,400 gil to buy at Rabanastre and Bhujerba, and has an Attack of 30. Spears are among the faster weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII with 2.14s charge and 1.2s action time, second only to daggers and ninja swords. Javelin can also be made at the bazaar by selling three Wind Stones, two Foul Fleshes, and two Horns. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Javelin can be equipped by Uhlan. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Javelin is the weakest spear in the game, and is bought for 1,000 gil during Chapter 2, or found with Treasure Hunter in Balias Swale. It has an Attack of 8, a Defense of 10%, and is the only spear which has a reach of just one square. There also exists a Javelin II, which is the ultimate spear in the game, with an Attack of 30 and Defense of 10%. Javelin II is found as a treasure in Nelveska Temple. Enemy Ninjas and Samurais randomly appear in floor 9 and the player can catch Javelin II's and Excaliburs from Ninjas with Sticky Fingers. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Javelin is the weakest spear in the game, and teaches the abilities Warcry and Jump. It has a measly Attack power of 31. It can be brought at Sprohm for 2,250 gil and any other town for 2,550 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Javelin is the second weakest spear in the game, with Short Spear being weaker. It teaches Jump and Piercing Cry, has an Attack of 31, and a Jump of 2. After placing Xergis Tin, Animal Bone, and Wool on the Bazaar, the Javelin can be purchased in the shop for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Javelin is a level 9 spear that increases Attack by 11 and decreases Defense by 1. It costs 2,000 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Javelin returns as a level 1 Spear that provides -122 HP, +13 Attack, and -2 Defense. It can be obtained by trading 3,780 gil at the shop. Vaan's Spear attack involves him spinning the Javelin and then jabbing his opponent. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Category:Weapons